Vampires in College?
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: I was never a believer in Fairy Tales, never spooked by stories of things that go bump in the night. I couldn't fathom why people longed for fictional characters or creatures to be real. It was strange... So imagine my shock when one day during English class, vampires announced they existed. Godric/OC Eric/OC OOC at times
1. Chapter 1

_**So my sister, Rosalie98 and I decided to team up to write a story. This will be interesting and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: True Blood belongs to it's creators. I do NOT claim any of it. I DO claim my ideas however. The rest is all theirs.**_

 _ **Without further stalling...**_

* * *

My name is Clara Nightingale.

I was never a believer in Fairy Tales, never spooked by stories of things that go bump in the night. I couldn't fathom why people longed for fictional characters or creatures to be real. It was strange...

So imagine my shock when one day during English class, vampires announced they existed, it was a replay of the previous nights live news feed. According to them they had lived amounst us for centuries. They are immortal. I struggled to wrap my mind around that one, as very real reasons to fear the dark was suddenly made clear to me. Though apparently humans had nothing to worry about, the vampires had created synthetic blood, much like tofu in the way it sustains them... We're all perfectly safe.

It became a debate all through class, in the halls, the cafe, courtyard, even the library. How long would it take before a vampire killed one of us?

Some of the students who took night classes were intriqued while others were rushing to switch to day classes. The main campus building packed with frantic students who to be honest were overreacting. We didn't really know anything about the vampires. Though to be honest I was afraid to give them a chance... but what did I have to lose? It's not like a vampire was going to walk up to me and say hey, I'm a vampire. Wanna join me for a bite?

Shaking my head I made my way to the next class, this college success course. We didn't learn much there either. The debate was still going strong, I sat there and played with my cell phone quietly as I listened to two blondes from the volleyball team wonder out loud if a vampires dick still works the same... I stopped and looked at them, cursing my luck as I realized these are the same blondes in my Spanish class. I was even more upset when I remembered this was only the second day of the semester.

My best friend sat _much to her distaste_ in front of those two girls. Ivy Thorne, her name still makes me laugh but that's beside the point. She is currently staring at me with this what the fuck expression. I shrugged, having no idea what those two were smoking. I dreaded that I would have to deal with them in my next class...

 **Godric's POV**

I sat on the couch blatantly ignoring my Second in Command as she prattled on about something rather pointless. My progeny, Eric. Was sitting on the arm chair looking rather amused.

"Your being anti-social Godric!" She pointed out. "So I enrolled you into the local college so you can be with people your own age."

"...I'm over 2,000 years old."

"Your human age."

"Would translate to highschool."

"It's close enough, now you just need to pick a couple of college courses. I recommend anatomy." She smiled happily and turned to Stan. "Encourage him to do the right thing."

"He's a vampire..."

"and he's being anti-social this will be good for him."

"but he's a vampire."

"Stan!"

"What! You want to send a 2,000 year old vampire to a college filled with hormonal wanna be adults- on second thought when can I go?"

"...Never you'll kill them all."

"You should go Godric you might find a girlfriend."

Eric pipes up saying. "He doesn't know what a girl is."

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Just saying."

Isabel and her never ending nagging spoke up again. "I've already signed you up, your Spanish and Math class starts in one hour. Go be social for once, make a friend, fuck somebody, I don't care just do something."

"...Eric has to go too." I pointed at Eric.

He looks at me. "Fuck you."

"We're going to school Eric." I grin. "It'll be a blast."

"Fuck my life."

Stan starts laughing. "Turns out that prank isn't so much of a prank after all. Eric, heres your class schedule."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clara's POV**

Tonight walking into Spanish class was like walking onto the set of a drama movie. Most of them whispering about the vampire news, some of them looking like they were ready to cry. So naturally I sat in the far right to the back of the class to avoid that crap as much as possible.

I knew when two hot guys walked into the classroom that this night was going to suck... balls. The two blondes, Laura and Sarah, immediantly whispering about them. I wanna know where they learned how to whisper cause it's not whispering and I want to scream THE WHOLE CLASS CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!

The two 'hot guys' took a seat in front of me, the youngest was in front of me with the taller one in front of him. I felt bad as Ivy walked into the room, the closest seat to me was in front of Laura and Sarah or she could sit in front of the blonde man.

 **Ivy's POV**

I wasn't expecting stupid when I walked into the classroom but there it was proudly displaying it's lack of intelligence and I swear to God if it's talking about dicks again I'm gonna beat the shit out of it.

Walking to the corner that Clara was hiding in I saw I had two choices, sit infront of the dick obsessed volleyball players or sit infront of the new blonde guy. Tough choice, blonde guy! Hopefully your not a perv.

 **Clara's POV**

Laura was talking about football players when Ryan walked into the classroom. That great big goof... Is one of the kids I grew up with and thankfully not a callossal prick. He look a seat more towards the middle of the classroom right before the teach walked in.

It was half way through the class when I really wanted to know how to say shut the fuck up in spanish. I was amazed I had lasted this long, Laura and Sarah were talking about two guys from the football team. Derek and James. Apparently they were told by some girl named Samantha that those two are a good fuck... I wanted to strangle Samantha.

"Can you two shut the hell up, some of us are actually here because we want to be. I personally don't care about any of your pointless topics expecially when you were talking about dick sizes. Shut. Up." I whispered quietly to them as the teacher continued her lecture. I was expecting the Mrs. Lopez to turn around and looked pointedly at me.

"Anything you would like to share?"

"Uh.. no nothing to share. I was asking for a pencil." I KNOW my face is bright red. Ivy was laughing silently in the front seat. Bitch.

"I have a pencil you can use on my desk." She tells me before she turns around and continues her lecture. I got up and pretty much did the walk of shame to get a pencil that I did not need. When I sat down Laura was dumb enough to say something.

"That was pathetic."

I smirked at her. "Your just jealous because I'm hotter than you and not a whore."

"Bullshit." I didn't need to reply to her baiting so I went back to taking notes.

"Alright." Mrs. Lopez said getting our attention. "I'm going to assign partners. It is literally whoever is in front of you. You all can move your seats, I do not care but they get moved back at the end of class. Introduce yourselves in Spanish. I'll write what you need to say on the board. You are graded on participation."

Damn.

I wrote down what we were supposed to say in my notebook and by the time I looked up the new guy was turned around in his seat looking at me. "Hola, me llamo Godric." I couldn't help it, I smiled. Maybe it was because I got the feeling that he wasn't like some of the other people in class.

"Hola, me llamo Clara." Or maybe it was because he kinda looked over at Sarah and Laura like what the hell is that. "You know... if you look at them they will think you want their attention." I warned him and he immediately looked back to me.

"I am considering tranfering to a new class... and making sure those two are not in it." I started laughing, trying hard to be quiet as to not draw the whore's attention. Ivy leans over, looking around the tall blonde and smirks at me.

"Oh my god your making a friend. Clara's growing up!" I threw my pencil at her. "Hey! Uncalled for! The pencil did nothing to you."

"...It was the nearest sharp object." I told her trying not to smile.

"Rude." She tells me before she goes back to talking to the guy... I need to know his name... for now he shall be known as Sasquatch. That fucker is way to tall.

* * *

 **Hola- Hello**

 **Me llamo- My name is**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews, we love hearing from you!**

* * *

 **Clara's POV**

La Profesora Lopez released us from class shortly afterwards, as I put my belongings back into my bag and returned the borrowed pencil I noticed Godric leaving with Laura not to far behind him. She was attempting to get his attention. I regarded them curiously for a moment before turning to Ivy. "Ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to save the poor boy?"

"No."

"That's just cruel."

"Welcome to College." I shrug. "Besides, I need coffee if I'm going to have to keep dealing with stupid... I really hope those two aren't in our next class."

"...I imagine them with bring pink hair and elephant ears."

"Um... why?"

"It'll keep you from getting pissy, you'll be to busy laughing at them."

"Did I ever tell you that you have issues?"

"At least once a week."

"..huh new Doctors orders, your now going to be told once a day."

"yay! Coffee?"

"Is this really how you two communicate?" Ivy's Spanish partner asked.

My smart ass retorts with. "Yes Sasquatch this is really how we talk."

"Aww she already gave you a nickname! That means she likes you." Ivy told him, he grinned.

"No." I told them and turned around, beginning the ten minute walk to the cafe in the main building.

 **Godric's POV**

It took me a few minutes to remember why I didn't kill humans anymore, I kept forgetting every time the annoying girl opened her mouth. "We should get to know each other. I'll tell you something about myself and then you tell me something about you." She told me. I am pretty sure I twitched. As she continued to speak I was seconds away from strangling the life out of her when Eric walked up to us. The girl's friend calling her away. Damn it... They saved her.

"...You were going to kill her."

"Yup."

"Fuck, I wouldn't have came over if I had known."

"Pay attention next time."

Glancing down at my schedule I noticed we had a hour before our math class started. I wondered briefly if we'd have to deal with more crazy people.

"I wonder if Ivy and Clara will be in our next class." Eric remarked.

"Who knows."

"Would it bother you if they were?"

"They are not annoying."

"I think you like them."

"Get a life Eric."

"I can't. I'm dead."

"and childish."

 **Ivy's POV**

Coffee was Clara's drug of choice, I had learned a long time ago if she didn't have coffee that someone was going to die. I am surprised Laura and Sarah or as I like to call them, Slut and Whore, didn't get their asses beat in the middle of Spanish class. Kinda disappointed to cause I wanted to help...

Oh boy could she move fast with the promise of coffee, I could barely keep up with her. "So we should make Spanish flash cards when we get back to the apartment tonight." Clara told me as she got in line to get our coffee.

"Aww but I want to be lazy... meanie making me work."

"Deal with it... I'd rather watch Bones than study. To many damn distractions anyways."

"Like boys?"

"Haven't met one that could get my attention."

"That is because your picky as hell."

"So are you."

"True. So very true."

"So do you want your usual iced coffee or hot this time?"

"...Woman. Don't make me smack you." Clara started laughing and then placed our order. Her a caramel iced coffee and me a large french vanilla iced coffee. "Good job Clara you did it!"

"Oh shush and drink your coffee." She tells me as she passes the cup to me.

"Yes Mother." I retorted and she smirks at me.

"Soooo you and sasquach?" She says as she starts to leave the cafe, I follow after smacking her with my backpack.

"No."

"Aww but It could be fun."

"No."

"Another friend couldn't hurt."

"No."

"I thought I was the anti-social one?"

"You were, I took over. It's my job now."

"Bitch. Give it back!" She playfully pushed at my shoulder as we walked through the doors out to the courtyard. "But in all seriousness, what do you think of Sasquatch?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you call him that."

"He's freakishly tall."

"But he has a name."

"Annnndd I don't know it."

"His name is Eric."

"...No. Sasquatch."

"Okay fine I'll ask him to change his name to Sasquatch."

"Really?"

"No."

 **Clara's POV**

"Aww your no fun today Ivy."

"You love me anyways."

"Maybe."

"So why am I called Sasquatch?" I jumped and turned around, almost tripped over my own two feet.

"Do. Not. Do. That."

"I think it's fitting." I jumped again when Godric's voice came from behind me.

"Stop it!" I whined as Ivy was laughing her ass off.

"Scaring you is fun, I believe I will make a game out of it." Eric tells me, smirking. I stared at him blankly for a minute, debating if smacking him over the head with my textbook packed backpack would get me in trouble.

"Why are you two out and about with vampires lurking?" Ryan asked running up to us.

"To lure you out so you can be the sacrifice."

"...That's fucked up."

"Damn it, I left my knife at home. I can't make you bleed."

"Clara stop."

"But your fidgeting, it's funny."

"I will buy you mint oreo's if you stop."

"...I don't know, this is pretty fun."

"Two packs?"

"Fine, pretty sure Ivy is going to steal them from me though."

"Hell yes I will!" She chimed in, sounding thrilled with that idea. I caught Godric smirking but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"What's the real reason you girls are out here with the new guys?"

"First of all, rude. Second, they decided to pop out of no where and scare me."

"They pulled a ninja, Clara jumped and almost tripped. It was hilarious."

"...Your a bitch."

"Thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and Ivy had continued to make fun of me but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was watching Godric and Eric. I could swear that their having a silent conversation. It's kind of unnerving to watch. it took me a few seconds for me to realize that Ryan was trying to get my attention. I guess I took to long because the next thing I knew Ryan hit me over the head with his hand. I turned around and smacked him in the face with my backpack.

''Hey! uncalled for!'' Ryan yells.

"tu problema." I say.

"...what?''

''your problem. I got it from the textbook."

"..you study to much."

"Better to study to much than end up like you."

"That was cold."

''That was true.'' Ivy pipes up.

"Whatever you two are just jealous that I am a amazingly good looking athlete." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing before he could even finish speaking.

"Oh please, you spend more time trying to impress the cheerleaders than actually doing anything productive." Ivy told him, she couldn't hide her humor from me though.

"That is productive." He replied, so sure of himself.

"So at this point I just have to ask, is getting laid going to get you through college?" I asked him and Ryan quieted down for a minute.

"...No but that would be amazing if that really worked."

"Wow... try thinking with the correct brain sometimes Ry."

"Nah to much work."

"Spoken like a true Jock."

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" He fake pouted.

"Because your Ryan." Ivy told him.

He looked over at Godric and Eric. "Help?"

"You should be warned that if you help him... your next." She smiles innocently.

"Holy shit Godric I think I just saw the past." Eric tells him.

"...What are you talking about?" Godric asked, sounding a bit confused.

"That smile, that's the same one you give people before there is hell to pay."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"...Right. CLARA! Befriend him now!" Ivy orders.

"...uhhh oh look at the time I have math class. Bye." I told them all before walking off.

"Oh so do we, we can walk together." Eric tells me, Godric and him walking beside me. I swear I saw a evil glint in his eyes. Fuck... Ivy said bye to Ryan and caught up with us.

"So who's your Professor/Teacher? Whatever in the hell they liked to be called these days." She asks in a attempt to start a conversation.

"That's a surprise." Godric tells her.

"I don't like surprises." I chimed in for the hell out it. "Especially if its Sasquatch appearing out of no where."

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"Who? Godric? He's like a teddy bear from what I can tell so far." Ivy looked from Eric to me to Godric and grinned.

"Clara... likes Godric!" She sang.

"... I'm going to carry duck tape and superglue to school from now on. It's a effective way to shut someone up. Right Ivy?" I glared at her over my shoulder.

"NEVA! I now have to hide the ducktape."

"Godric." Eric says as he points at me. I stared at him for a second, stopping by the Math lab.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"I believe that means sick her." Ivy chimed in, the wheels turning in her head and I knew she was up to something, just wasn't sure if it was a bad or good thing yet. Only time will tell.

"...Fuck off. All of you can fuck off." I opened the door and start to walk into the class when all I hear is.

"I'm sure Godric wouldn't mind." Eric wants to get hurt.

"He has his left hand." Letting the door swing shut behind me I walk to the farthest side of the classroom. Thankfully not many people were here yet. I started thinking that was a bad thing when Godric, Ivy, and Eric walked in all looking like they were up to something. Shit. So it is at this point that I am wondering, if me pretending to be sick, fake cough and all would get me out of the classroom and away for these three schemers. I was concerned when they all sat around me, I have been trapped and I am worried that there is no escape.

Oh look it's Ryan! ...Scapegoat. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric kept looking over the computer at me, grinning occasionally. It had me concerned but not nearly as much Eric's smirking or Ivy's silence. I was however, very happy to see that Laura and Sarah weren't in this class. Having them in two of my classes is enough... I might lose what little sanity I have left if I had to deal with them here.

Yesterday we had a substitute, apparently our Professor had another obligation and couldn't make it but I knew when he walked in today. Black hair and blue eyes, he had to be at least six foot tall and dressed professionally with his backpack hanging off his right shoulder. The guy was hot and couldn't be much other than I was and I'm eighteen. Ivy elbowed me and motioned at the professor. "Your treading on dangerous ground Clara." She warned and I sighed.

"I'm not doing anything bad." I told her quietly, making sure no one else could hear me.

"Right, so practically drooling over our Professor? Yea... I'm going to get you a boyfriend you need to get laid."

I smacked her, mostly without realizing it. "I don't need that and I don't want one of those, more trouble than they are worth."

"Ouch. Is that how you turned down Brandon in the 9th grade?"

"Pretty much."

"You scarred the poor boy."

"Oh well." _Ow! Did Godric just kick me? Yes. Yes he did. The hell!_ I looked up prepared to snap at him when he motioned to the professor, looking over I noticed that he was about to start the class. _Oh... aww he's trying to keep me out of trouble, how sweet. To bad it's all in vain._

"Hello everyone, welcome to the next four months of Hell. Of course it doesn't need to be this way but most of you will probably google the answers to your homework and then wonder why you fail your tests. So I suggest taking advantage of the tutors in the library." He scans the room before speaking again. "Where are my manners... My name is Mr. Hawke. Y'all can just call me Hawke though."

Ivy approved of this guy already, it was blatantly obvious by the way she hung on his every word. She thought he was amusing as hell. Likely she would end up being best friends with him as some point. "Oh and in case any of you girls are wondering, I'm gay." He tells us before he starts explaining where to find our syllabus on the school website. It was amazing how many girls in the class suddenly looked depressed.

Ivy looked over at me then back at the other girls. Turning back to me, she leans closer and whispers. "Why aren't you reacting like them?"

"Because he may be gay, but I can still look. Not like I had any intention to get with him in the first place." I whispered back.

"Fair enough." Why in the hell does Eric look amused? Umm... I glanced at Ryan who had been forced to sit next to Eric by Ivy. Ryan had his head down and wouldn't look up at me, he seemed to be really focused on whatever was on his computer screen. I jotted down a note for him and threw it at his head effectively getting his attention. The note read, you no it's bad to watch porn in class.

He blushed furiously and glared at me. Ah caught red handed. The rest of the class Ryan refused to look at me and Eric just looked more amused by the second... what the hell is going on over there? The curiosity it kills me! When class was finally over I stood up and walked up behind Ryan, looking over his shoulder I saw that he was watching kitten videos... I just stood there for a minute, facepalmed once before I went back to get my backpack and wordlessly left the classroom.

His jock status is now ruined.

 **Ivy's POV**

"Ryan was watching kitten videos in class." Eric tells me and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god seriously Ry?" He just stared down at his shoes like they were fascinating. Effectively making this more amusing. "Clara!" I called over her as I ran to catch up. Oh the random shit our friends do. Clara was laughing so hard she was crying and it wasn't even that it was this funny it's mostly that Ryan looked so fascinated and then when he had been caught he acted like he was horribly guilty of stealing cookies from the cookie jar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clara's POV**

I hated walking home right now... It sounded like someone was following us and I knew damn well it wasn't Ry, he drove and lived in the opposite direction. "This is not funny."

"It's the vampires Clara." Ivy told me, as she laughed at me.

"I don't give a fuck what it is. He/she needs to go home."

"Aww don't be like that, their probably lonely."

"Then go give the fucker a hug."

"Hell no."

"Then shut the hell up."

"That is also a hell no darling."

"Your not from the south."

"We live in Texas Clara."

"Shhh... denial." We both laughed and then there was the sound of a can being kicked behind us. I turned around quickly and saw nothing.

"This is so messed up."

 **Godric's POV**

"You know this is childish right?"

"I know it's hilarious." I couldn't deny that, Clara was fidgeting but still found the time to bicker with Ivy. Good thing their lives weren't really in danger. I'd hate to see how these to dealt with actually being hunted.

When Clara turned her back and continued walking home, Eric ran forward and kicked off the ground flying up and out of sight before she could jump and turn around again.

"The vampire really likes screwing with you Clara." Ivy tells her.

"Who said it was a vampire? It could be Sasquatch."

"...Eric?" Ivy questioned.

"Yup, Eric and his brethren." Eric landed beside me and looked over.

"Is Godric his brethren?"

"... I don't know... gotta think on that one." She definitely sounded that she was giving it a lot of thought.

"Eric you know this is technically stalking?" I tell him.

"Yes but if anything comes out of it they will enjoy it." I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Did I fail at raising you my son?"

He gives me a toothy grin. "No. I know exactly what to do." I shook my head. "You would have a lot of fun to Godric, I'll let you pick but I'm fairly sure I know who you'll go for." _Clara._

"I want no part of this, it is time to return to the nest."

"But were leaving them out here alone. Defenseless." ...damn him. "Oh and I'm not stupid, you should claim her before someone else does." _He wants to get his ass beat._ I glared at him.

"Mind your own business Eric."

"I'm just giving you some friendly advice, besides. You've been looking at her ass this entire time."

"Eric." I snapped in warning.

"Okay." Eric tells me before he appears behind Clara, gripping her by her hips and pulls her to him. Letting her go so as she starts to fight back he appears at my side and Clara grabs Ivy's hand and starts running.

"Ok so no way that it's not a vampire." She tells Ivy.

"What the hell just happened?" Ivy questioned her.

"I can't really explain it right now. Just run." I glared at my son.

"Do that again and you will lose a limb." I did not know why I was so protective of her all of the sudden, the fact that Eric laid his hands on her had me ready to snap his neck. "Go back to the nest Eric." I tell him.

"I had to tolerate College classes and those insufferable blondes." He retorts.

"That was not my fault or Clara's."

"You are the one that said I had to go with you."

"Well it was no Clara's fault."

"She's going to be your human, she's just as guilty as you are." _Who said she was going to be my human?_ "and besides her reactions are hilarious."

"...Go back to the nest now Eric."

"Alright, see you there." He gives in with a chuckle before flying off. _That viking is testing my patience tonight._ I watched Clara and Ivy from a distance to make sure they come home safe.

 **Clara's POV**

"I believe we can stop running now Clara." Ivy tells me as we get to the apartment building. I took several deep breathes trying to calm the asthma attack that I felt coming despite the fact that I knew it would be pointless.

"Alright, let's hurry and get inside. I'm sure Drak's gonna be pissed, we forgot to give him his food before we left." _Not to mention I'm going to need my medicine. Stupid vampire..._

"Oh shit..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rosalie and I both hope you enjoy this chapter, comment and let us know what you think.**_

 _ **Now onto a more important matter, hurricane Irma is heading right for us. We'll be spending most of our time preparing and doing what we can to keep our family safe. If we have the time, we will post a couple more chapters. If not, definitely after the hurricane.**_

 _ **~Yoru**_

* * *

Drak is actually our cat, we found him when he was tiny. He had been abandoned in a garbage bag on the side of a major highway, I just happened to hear his tiny meow as Ivy, Ryan and I were walking past. He almost didn't make it but Ivy and I nursed him back to health. He's all black but his two canines are extra long, hense the name Dracula. He's probably one of the sassiest cats you will ever find, but then again he did grow up with Ivy and I.

When he's in a mood you don't go near him unless you have treats or tuna. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, as soon as I walked through the door he hissed the fur rising up just behind his neck and he looked pointedly at his bowl. _I'm in trouble._ Drak has no problem telling me about myself in his own way. I had forgotten to feed him before I left for class and now I either drop everything I'm doing and feed him or he will mark up my room, pee on my homework... well you get the idea. "Alright alright, two seconds." I told him as I walked over to the cupboard... oh I'm screwed.

"Ivy... We're out of T.U.N.A." She dropped her backpack on the couch and looked at me.

"Your kidding?"

"No. I'm serious."

"Shit. Any of the other stuff?"

"Umm the kind that isn't liked to well."

"Put that in the bowl and call Ry, he's gonna have to take us to the store tonight." It's kinda funny that I don't take peoples crap but when it comes to my cat... does this make me pathetic? I don't know.

"What about that vampire that was screwing with me? Is it really a good idea to get back out tonight?"

"Do you really want to face his wrath?" Now I know this should be a easy decision, I should just immediately stay home and maybe fry up some tilapia- Oh! "Ivy you know that nasty stuff you like in the freezer that I won't touch with a 10 foot pole?"

"Yeah what about..." She trailed off and grinned. "You know that might just work. You have to cook it."

"I'll help you with your Algebra homework?"

"Fine I'll cook." She gave up easily.

"Victory!"

"If you call having to do my algebra homework victory maybe I should manipulate you into doing my homework more often."

"I said I would help you not do your homework."

"Minor details. I'm on 1-3." Why do I have a feeling that I just got played by my best friend?

Oh well. As I got started on my homework, booting up Ivy's laptop so I could see where she left off and what she was having problems with, Drak wandered over to me and plopped down on my laptop. "Drak. Move."

"Meow." I swear, there is no way this cat did not just tell me no. I tried to physically move him and he came right back. Shoving my hand out of the way when I tried to block him. "Dracula!"

"You know if that vampire is listening outside, he/she is probably really confused." I looked back at Ivy.

"We have windows Ivy... ah fuck." She busted out laughing at me. I knew I was gonna have to get up and close the curtains.

"Your so paranoid Clara."

"Bite me."

"I'm sure the fanger would love to or you can ask Drak to do it. I want no part in that."

"I don't want fangs anywhere near me thank you very much."

"Aww but it could be fun."

"Stop screwing with me and continue making Dracula's dinner so he'll leave me alone."

"Let me just turn the heat down..."

"ha ha very funny."

"I thought it was."

"You would."

"You should." I rolled my eyes, picked up Drak and went to close the curtains.

 **Godric's POV**

 _Why did Clara have to remember the windows? and why do they have a cat named Dracula? Odd girls..._ Upon my return to the nest, Isabel immediately started questioning me about Clara apparently Eric needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. "Well you told me to make friends."

"I didn't think you actually would..."

"Then why am I going to college?"

"Clara, your going for Clara." Eric busted out laughing, Stan was grinning before he asked.

"So when are you going to show her how good a time a vampire can show her?"

"After I kill you." I told Stan. He went quiet but Eric spoke up.

"If you kill him you won't have anymore entertainment."

"That is false, I have Isabel's nagging, your stupidity and this pointless College I was forced to attend. I'm thoroughly entertained."

"Aww did Clara close her windows so you couldn't spy on her? Is that why your in a mood?" ...It was at this moment that I was questioning if I really wanted to keep my son.

"They have a cat named Dracula." I told him as a distraction.

"...Vampire fans." He grinned.

"Doubt it, Clara didn't take to well to you messing with her tonight."

"She will get use to it."

"...Eric." I warned, I was not in the mood to play his games at the moment.

"I'm not going to screw with your human, I do however believe they will be around often. You seemed rather attached and this is only the first night."

"Fuck off." I told him before going to my study. I did not know why I was suddenly in a bad mood.

 **Isabel's POV**

"Alright fill me in." I demanded of Eric as I took a seat on the couch.

"Depends on what you want to know."

"I've known your maker for a long time, it takes a bit to shake him like that and unless this Clara is his mate in human form, something happened."

"I believe he's just adjusting to dealing with humans on a night to night basis, he spent most of the night trying to avoid a great deal of them."

"Keep a eye out and let me know. This could prove to be interesting..." Eric smirked, yes he's definitely interested in this.

Let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy and I both dreaded the moment we had to start walking to the college, considering we were going early tonight so we could get dinner first. At least our homework was done so there was that... but this also meant that we would have to deal with Ryan and his football practice. He'd likely try to guilt us into watching and then ask our opinions on how he did. The problem with that question is that both of us are smart-asses and would likely tell him that he did horribly and deserved the position he has.

At least the walk was uneventful, as soon as we entered the cafeteria though we heard Ryan's booming laughter and I cringed. "It's here..."

"...Oh good. You shall serve as the distraction. I'm going to Arby's."

"Like hell you are!"

She was already walking away. "Cya later Clara!" She waves back at me.

"Ivy!" She just abandoned me... "What the hell-o." I jumped slightly when Ryan popped up right in front of me.

"Whatcha doing here early for? It's unlike you."

"...Food."

"Oh that would do it, you do love food." He's making me off to be a fat ass, bastard.

"I'm human idiot, I need food to survive."

"Nah protein shakes are enough."

"...You really are dumb. Is that all you eat? Cause thats not healthy and you'll need to change your diet before I harass you endlessly. Or maybe not it could be a amusing way to pass my time here."

"You have issues."

"Have you met my parents?"

"Good point. Wanna watch my football practice?" There it was... damn.

"Nooooooooooooooo I want food cause I haven't eaten in like a day and a half."

"Bad girl and you were scolding me for my eating habits."

"Oh well." I told him cheerfully as I moved to get into line. He moved with me, opening his mouth to say something else when my phone went off. I didn't recognize the number but I figured why not and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"CLARA!" I reconized that voice anywhere... Wordlessly I stepped out of line and waving to Ryan, I left the building.

"Mother."

"Aww! No need to be so short with me darling."

"You only call me when you want something."

"Speaking of that, I have someone interested in buying that bookstore of yours."

"I. Am. Not. Selling."

"Darling your in College now, you don't have time for that little hobby of yours. It will be in good hands."

"It is in good hands now and you need to back off. I am managing College and owning a business just fine. I am NOT selling."

"Why do you have to be so unreasonable!"

"You're only after the money Mother, what trouble did you get into now!?" I was trying hard to be quiet but she was making me angry.

"I'm not in any trouble. Why do you immediately assume that?" She demanded, angrily.

"You know what I don't have time for this. If either you or your "potentially" buyer show on my property, I'll promply show you the door. If you refuse to leave harassment charges will be filed." I snapped at her and hung up.

This crap is not needed... I let my hand fall back to my side, still holding my phone and stared at the concrete walkway. "Why won't she just leave me alone.." I ask no one in particular. I use to get along with my Mother. That changed when I was a pre-teen, she changed.

Mom found out the hard way that Dad batted for the other team, he's happily married to his husband Richard and lives in one of the shadiest places in Texas but that doesn't seem to bother him. Mom, however, lost it. She despised me cause I have his green eyes, she drove my brother out of the house cause he looked just like Dad and I haven't seem Charlie since... and that was five years ago.

She did everything she could to make my dad's life a living hell. Kicking out Charlie, abusing me, refusing his parental rights. She began to get into financial trouble with the local gangs. Owing them more than she could pay, that forced my hand and I had to start illegally working under the table when I was thirteen.

Eventually, I was able to afford to buy my own place. One problem, me being a teenager wasn't going to fly. So I managed to convince her to sign the papers. She got half of the income and I made it all work... This isn't the first time she has tried to sell my bookstore and likely won't be the last.

I really should give up on her... Sighing, I looked up only to come face to face with Godric.

"Clara... are you alright?" He reached out to me, I could see the concern in his eyes. It was then I noticed I was crying. I panicked, I never even let Ivy see me cry. I always pretended to be alright, so I did the only thing that came to mind.

I ran away from him, not wanting him to see anymore than he already had. When my phone went off again I clenched it tight seeing her number on the screen, with some part of me hoping she had seen reason, reluctantly I answered.

"What do you want Mother?"

"Since my name is on the building I am selling my half to Mr. West."

"No your not." Dissapointment flooded my being.

"Yes I am."

"I bought your half a month ago and we put the whole bookstore in my name. You not selling something I work hard for."

"I don't remember this. I demand to see the documents."

"You should have a copy in your desk somewhere."

"This is ridiculous. Bring your papers over, I don't have a copy."

"So you can steal them from me? No thanks!" I snapped. Would no be the first time she has stolen from me...

"Clara Renee Nightingale! You will do as your Mother says!"

"You are not my Mother! You abandoned me to raise myself after what dad did and now you trying to take something I built from the ground up, with money I worked hard to gather as a child! Leave me alone!" I yelled into the phone once I was far enough away from anyone, standing on the outskirts of the campus.

"Your selling that bookstore!"

"Don't ever call me again!" I hung up on her again, regretting ever answering the phone. I took deep breathes trying to calm down, but this was hard to do when I was still crying. I knew why I kept answering the phone, she's my Mother and I will always love her, I will always hope for the better, but I need to stop doing this to myself.

"Clara..." Why is he here again... damn him.

"Please go away Godric."

"I heard you yelling..." He tells me and I wipe my eyes.

"I'm fine." I muttered. "Besides you barely know me, you should go back to your own life and leave me to deal with mine." I knew it was kind of cold to say... I felt bad as soon as I was done talking. I looked away from him, hoping he'd just leave me to sort this out myself.

It surprised me when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. "You do not need to be strong all the time Clara. Let others in, they can help you."

"Your cruel." I told him when I felt the tears coming back full force.

"Perhaps, but I am not leaving." He told me, I could hear the certainty in his voice.

My body seemed to react before I even knew, wrapping my arms around him, and resting my head against his shoulder.

"Your cold." I muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Clara."

* * *

 _Hey everyone!_

 _So, I realized I posted this chapter but I posted the unedited version, so here is the fixed on!_


	9. Chapter 9

Not sure how long we stayed like that, he refused to let me go till I calmed down. This guy is just weird... I am really worried about how cold he is. Is he getting sick?

Dread seemed to come out of no where. Why? Laura and Sarah. They stood not to far from Godric and I. "Well you work fast Clara." Laura spoke, jealousy rearing it's ugly head. I know I was twitching as I pulled away from Godric and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"He only just got here yesterday and your already luring him out here like he's your next victim." Sarah clarified.

"No that's what you idiots do. I don't lure anyone."

"The proof is right here Clara. You can't lie to us."

I very calmly approached them, despite the fact that I felt like beating their asses. "You see I don't need a man, don't particularly want one. Unlike you two who can't seem to pick ONE. If it happens for me it happens but I'm not about to go out and fuck everything with a dick, you two do. Accuse me of being a whore again and you'll find that I'm not just a sarcastic bitch."

"How dare you!" When Laura struck me across the face, I gripped her wrist painfully and jerked it behind her back knocking her to the ground by kicking the back of her knees.

"That was a mistake. Sarah if you hit me like your planning, it will cause me to break little Laura's arm. Put the backpack down and back away."

"Your sycotic."

"Maybe, but I did warn you and this... well this is self defense." I smirked at Sarah. "If I let you go and you go to hit me again Laura, I'll break your legs." I wasn't going to tell her that she had actually hurt me, I could still feel the stinging on my cheek. Letting her go, I was happy to see, Sarah help Laura limp away.

"That was unexpected." Godric remarked and I turned to face him.

"Dad lived in a bad neighborhood." Was my quick explanation before I saw Ivy approaching.

"That was a new record Clara."

"Record?"

"I got really bored. Started keeping track for some strange ass reason."

"Of me whooping peoples asses?"

"Yes. It is greatly amusing. Gets even better when your wheezing and don't let it faze you." She smiled before looking towards one of the trees. "Eric what's your obsession with dark places?" Godric chuckled at that.

"It reminds him of his closet." I said without really thinking, kind of annoyed that she brought up the asthma thing. "Crap.. sorry Eric." I laughed a little.

"Don't be, he probably lurks in closets all the time." Ivy joked. Godric looked amused.

"I do not lurk in closets."

"Nah, he probably lurks in clubs." I said.

"I own a club."

"See? He lurks in clubs." It was fun messing with Eric, and a great distraction. Godric actually laughed at that one, even though he did try to cover it up with a fake cough.

Ivy changed the subject. "So did you get food Clara?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"A walk was suddenly more appealing." I told her not wanting to have this conversation.

"Okay but it's been how long since you've eaten?"

"Not having this conversation Ivy."

"Clara."

"No."

"But Clara."

"No means no."

"It's opposite day."

"... How old are you?" I tried not to laugh at her.

"Come on Clara, your going to make yourself sick."

"Oh well, class is about to start." I muttered, adjusting the straps on my backpack and walked off.

"Clara!" She whined. "When was the last time?"

"I had coffee yesterday, does that count?" I relented.

"...No."

"Oh well." I said cheerfully, and kept on walking. Putting distance between me and the others. Honestly, I am hungry but theres not enough time before our first class so... it will have to wait.

"Didn't we have that paper we were supposed to do a outline for by tonight?" Ivy reminded me and I jerked to a stop, turning to look at her.

"Damn it! I don't even remember the topic..."

"Volunteering and the effects it can have on a community."

"Oh... I can get that done in 10 minutes."

"Nerd." She said laughing.

I shrugged. "You love me anyways."

"I do? Ok yeah I do."

"That was so convincing Ivy."

She looped her arm in mine. "Cheer up Clar, it is not the end of the world."

"It will be if Laura and Sarah show up again." I muttered annoyed.

"Sooo... you and Godric?" As soon as those words left her mouth I glared at her, pulling my arm away.

"You know I don't have time, and I'm not going to bother."

"but he likes you."

"He just met me."

"He comforted you, didn't he?"

"...Ivy. Why are we having this conversation in front of them?"

"I love embarrassing you, and you need to grow the hell up and realize that people do care about you Clara."

"That's great and all, but I really am more concerned with my education right now."

"Prude."

"...I am not a prude."

"Prove it. Kiss Godric."

"Go to hell." I turned away, fainting blushing and rushed off to my English class.

"That's not proving anything Clar!"


	10. Chapter 10

It took me a little longer than 10 minutes to get my outline done but in the end it didn't matter. She merely told us to keep them as references. English passed slowly, I was bored. The Professor going on and on about proper grammar and the importance of the MLA format. The fuck is that...

I found myself, humming a tune I don't believe I had ever heard before. Ivy was drawing in her notebook, looking up occasionally to make it look like she was taking notes. When the Professor finally released us we were the firsts ones out of the classroom.

"The boredom, it kills me."

"Over dramatic much?" Ivy accuses.

"Never. I speak the truth." I laugh. "I want coffee."

"You always want coffee."

"It is my only source of nutrition."

"Your not getting coffee, we're going to arby's."

"No. Coffee."

"Addict."

"At least it's not drugs." I remark as we walk down the hall before exiting the English building.

"For you it might as well be drugs."

"I don't drink that much coffee."

"ummm, what! There's morning coffee, brunch, lunch, snack, snack again, and dinner coffee. I never see you with food, it's coffee. There is such a thing as to much caffeine. I swear your like the coffee vampire."

"How in the fuck does that work?"

"I want to suck your caffeine?"

"I don't know you." I tell her as I make a beeline for the cafe.

"But Clara!"

"No you embarrass me, go harass Sasquatch."

"hmmm no. I'm gonna get you a bumper sticker that says caffeine vampire."

"It will be in the garbage before you can blink."

"Rude." She tells me as she fake cries.

"...It is scary how realistic that is."

"Practice."

After a little while longer of bickering, we were walking around campus with our coffees and I had a muffin. Key word being had because Ryan stole it from me. Apparently his team lost the game and he was upset, he stress eats. I didn't say anything when he walked off with it until Ivy made a remark. "Didn't you tell the idiot you haven't eaten?"

"Yup. He only cares about football and food."

"No your forgetting a f."

"Which one?"

"Fucking."

"Ahh, I purposely ignored that cause I happened to walk in on that once."

"Is that why don't eat now?"

"I got coffee." I tell her happily as I drink some more of it.

"That does not count, I'm texting Godric and having him bring you food."

"...why the fuck do you have his number? and when?"

"Are you jealous?" She asks with a slight country accent and a smirk.

"Yes I'm totally jealous of the fact that you got a guys number within a day and I'm the one called a slut."

"Well you were hugging him alone in the dark."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Godric is still waiting for that kiss." Eric said popping out of no where.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!?"

"My ears!" Ivy exclaimed.

"I believe that's my line." Eric remarked, rubbing at his right ear as I glared at him.

"I can't help but notice Clara did not reject the idea of kissing Godric." Ivy supplied not so helpfully.

"He kinda strikes me as the type who likes guys." I said, still irritated at Eric.

"He does to a extent. He likes being on top."

"To much information. Why the hell do we need to know that? I did not want to know that." I said, Ivy looked like she was taking notes with a look that screamed she was up to something.

"I felt like sharing."

"Something tells me you don't share without consequences for the other person."

"He also likes pains in the asses, who seem to have a tendency for acting touch but breaks down easy and gets flustered about anything that involves sex." As Eric is speaking, I'm glaring and flicking him off.

"Your an asshole."

"Thank you."

"So why are we talking about my preferences?" I hear right behind me cause me to jump and the iced coffee to spill down my shirt, making my now ruined shirt stick to my skin and smell of caramel.

"I'm going to kill you both..." I mutter coldly, turning on Godric, dropping my backpack to the ground.

"The chances of them being vamps is a high one Clar, best not to hit him." Ivy supplies as she continues taking notes. If only she took class this seriously...

"I said nothing about hitting him." As I hugged him and poured the rest of the coffee down his back. Eric was laughing behind me, Ivy clueless to what I just did.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"Nothing." I say sweetly pulling away from Godric and picking up my backpack. Surprisingly he was just standing there, considering his next course of action? "I'm probably going to skip class tonight, not going like this." That seemed to cause Godric to grin, and I involuntarily took a step back.

"Bad idea." Eric remarked before walking off.

"Wait!" Ivy calls out to him as she follows. I have been abandoned again tonight... and again left alone with Godric... and I just pouring coffee on him. Time to run.


	11. Chapter 11

Before he could decide on revenge I told him. "First Ryan steals my muffin and then you make me spill my coffee, no wonder I keep losing weight." Guilt... please let this work. I mean, it's not like I lied to him.

He was silent for a few minutes... I just wordlessly turned around and started walking off. Maybe he forgot I exist? "What kind of food do you like?" He asked, somewhat randomly.

"Um... what?" What the fuck did he just ask me?

"Did you lose braincells thinking I was going to torment you? I asked what kind of food you want."

"Smartass." I responded on reflex. "I can manage till I get home... I am however going back to the cafe. I want coffee."

"Somehow that does not surprise me."

"What is that supposed to me!?"

"...I may have overheard Ivy's joke earlier. It is accurate."

"Fuck you." I glared at him. This little shit...

"Are you offering?"

"No!" I mean... hell no! Yeah that wasn't convincing...

"Okay, cause the next time you say that to me I'm going to assume it's a offer."

"Your an asshole."

"Thank you." He grinned.

"...Now I see where Eric got that from." I sighed, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Yes, he is a quick learner." As he starts dragging me to the cafe.

"Um... I know how to get there. On my OWN."

"and I know how to drag you."

"Is this an excuse to touch me?"

"Nope."

"You sure? Cause it seems like an excuse."

"I do not need excuses."

"Overwhelming confidence, how many boys did you gain that way?"

"Plenty to keep me entertained for awhile. Eric is one of them."

"...WHAT!? How the fuck?" Shorty apparently has charm... how the fuck and when can I go home?

He didn't answer my question, he instead ordered and restrained my hands so I could not pay for my own coffee. "This is kidnapping... I think... or at least some form of it."

"If your not sure, drink your coffee. It may come to you."

"...You are a fucking smartass."

"and you seem to be enjoying yourself none the less. I'll walk you home."

"No. I'm perfectly capable of going home myself."

"It's either your place or mine? I've got work to do at home so you'll be bored till I can get someone to drive you back. Possibly a few hours." Mr. Kind and quiet, really turned out to be a closet smartass/asshole. Gay to boot. "Oh and Clara... it would be a good idea if you did not go to my place. Temptation and all." NOT GAY! Or well... not just-oh my god! He just smacked my ass and laughed!

"I'm leaving." I pulled my hoodie up so he could not see my embarassment. Dick. As I walked away, he followed. "Stalker."

"What? You have a nice ass."

"...Where's the kind Godric I met? I want him back. You scare me."

"That is because you run from any form of sexual mention or situations. It is funny."

"Bye." I ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting home, I pulled my books out of my backpack and laid them on the table. "Dracula your so lucky your a cat." I told him as I took off my shoes. It was in that moment that it clicked... "THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

(So this next part is going to have **Godric's thoughts** and Drak's to Clara's rant.)

"He harassed me as a form of payback! What the hell!? He's eviler than I gave him credit for Drak!" Why am I venting to my cat...

Oh... That's your problem. You forgot my tuna again this morning. I watched as he just mewed at me and then started cleaning himself. No fucks were given this day. Tuna? He walked back and forth from me and the kitchen. "No Drak, I need a shower. I smell like spoiled coffee." That's you? I thought the litterbox exploded. I started walking off, and he hissed at me. Fine, where's your textbooks? Oh! Here they are-let me just...

 **Why... is she having a conversation with her cat?**

"No! I will beat your ass!" I pointed at him, glaring. Oh no the finger! Whatever shall I do?!... GET ME MY TUNA! He hissed slash growled at me. "What the fuck is it with all the guys in my life being dicks!" I stormed off into the kitchen. Pissed off at my cat... what the hell has my life come to? You attract dicks, if you weren't such a bitch and didn't forget my tuna every morning I'm sure you'd be fine... but since you do... why don't you use them! Your like a female dog in heat! It's annoyin- oh Tuna! Anyways back to what I was thinking... why don't you use the one over there looking in the window? He seems desperate enough. My cat was meowing his head off, it kinda sounded like he was bitching me out... he probably is.

 **The cat just pointedly looked at my location and meowed loudly... If she looks over here and you get me in trouble she's gonna need a dumber cat.**

Ah, Desperate looks upset. Don't worry, Clara is clueless.

Ivy's POV

"Honey I'm home!" I let the door slam behind me.

"While you were out potentially screwing Sascuatch I was getting bitched at by our "son" here. He's your problem now."

"No I'll pass, I need a shower."

"...No you don't! You smell fine!" Let Clara shower... or else I may confuse her for my litterbox. She set the tuna down in front of Drak and he devoured it. "Pig."

"You'll live Clara." I told her walking away.

Godric's POV.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked me.

"Look at this."

"No."

"Eric."

"Fine." He gives up easily and looks in the window to see the Clara talking to her cat about her day. It seemed like the cat was talking back. "She's crazy. Why do you always go for the crazy types?"

"Your talking about yourself again Eric."

"I'm not that crazy." he told me, pointing at Clara.

* * *

 _I had a blast writing this chapter, my sister and I were losing it. Hope ya'll enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been weeks since Godric's antics. I had been giving him the silent treatment. Childish, I know. Currently I'm at work, I had called my employee/manager to see how things were going on the store since it had been awhile since his gay ass had given me an update. Well, it had been four days... Apparently, there was something wrong with one of the new shipment of books and I had to go in there to fix it. Yay me!

No seriously! Any excuse not to study and I'm game.

"We have a new regular customer! He's so dreamy! He's the silent, mysterious time. Reads a lot of the older novels." Why... did I hire him again?

"Adrien, you know I love you right?"

"Yes. How could you not? I'm amazing." He struck a pose which immediately had me laughing.

"Very true! BUT I really don't want to know about guys Adrien, I want to get this shipment sorted through so I can see what's missing, what's not ours, and how much I need to yell about when I call the company."

"Girl, I love you but you need to learn to have some fun to. You know your not really living in till you've had someone rock your world right?"

"...Y..you..r not... ugh!" I turned away from a hysterical Adrien and walked off to the back room with the list of the correct shipment.

"Don't go that way! You'll scare the regular!" What the fuck is he talking about? I shook my head and kept walking. If I knew Adrien well enough, he was probably sitting up by the register pouting about me being mean. I'd go out later and get him lunch and he'd love me again... unless I forget his spicy mustard... then he'll hate me more.

I walked past Godric, I didn't think much of it at first and then I backed up and looked at him. He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading a older war novel. Oh my god... Adrien is crushing on Godric... I shouldn't get involved. I should just walk away. I should look away and go back to work. Then why are my feet moving on their own towards him... damn it.

"Hey Godric, didn't expect to see you here."

"Nice bookstore nearby that respects their customers and treats then like family." He explains.

"Wasn't always that way, was rough in the beginning." I told him honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first opened this place, there was another guy working for me that ran a good portion of it. He thought that if he could raise profit that he could impress me."

"Ah so your the owner that Adrien goes on and on about."

"Adrien is babbling because he has a crush."

"I am aware. He's not quiet."

"To much to ask you what you think?"

"Are you a bookstore owner or a match maker?"

"A bit of both?"

He laughed at me. "You do not sound convinced."

"Oh I'm not." I told him taking a seat across from him. "The last time I got involved in a friends love life it backfired on me, the guy ended up thinking I was in love with him... I reacted somewhat crudly and told the guy that i'd much rather date woman than him any day..."

"So is that what this is, your a lesbian?" He told me after he was done laughing his ass off.

"Nope." I may have popped the p. "Um how to put this... Not interested in the clingy-ness that seems to come from men when they believe a woman is theirs. Then theirs the fact that my dad left my mother for a man and I have some horrible luck so... just easier to avoid it till I eventually can't anymore and some unlucky bastard forces his way past the wall I have mentally constructed."

Godric seemed to carefully pick his next words. "You can't live in fear of what could happen. Anyone would be a fool to cheat on you."

"So I have a question... how in the hell did this conversation get so serious?" I asked laughing a little.

"I blame you."

"How childish of you!" I stood up, smiling. "Well I have to get back to work. See ya later." As I was walking away, I heard Godric whisper nice ass.

"I'm still going to kick yours for pulling that kind of revenge tactic."

"I'll be waiting Clara."


	14. Chapter 14

Ivy's POV.

Working with Eric to annoy Clara is fun. Honestly, she's so damn clueless. It is obvious she likes Godric and I'm pretty sure Mr. ClosetJackass is a vampire and has a thing for her. I probably should be concerned, I mean what normal friend would be happy about their best friend becoming involved with a vampire. I would be thrilled! Why? Because she doesnt do ANYTHING. She works, goes to school, studies, and MAYBE she'll go see a movie. No relationships outside of friendships and then she doesn't really go out with us, we have to chill at the house to spend time with her.

She needs a life, and if someone can make her live, I'd force her in that direction. I've seen a change since Godric's been around. Plays around more, I mean she still doesn't eat much and she's probably lost five pounds... but she seems happier. Maybe I should call him...

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" Eric asked me, as he drove around the block for the a-millionth time.

"One. We are total stalkers."

"What's two?"

"I'm going to invite ya'll over this weekend. Probably won't be much to do, we usually just rent movies on the weekends. Clara may try to excuse herself and go hide in her room."

"I doubt she'll get the chance. He enjoys teasing her." I agreed with him, anyone with eyes could tell that Godric messed with Clara to see her reactions. He sometimes even annoyed her just to keep her talking so she wouldn't leave soon.

"So when do you think he's gonna tell her he's a vampire?"

"You know?"

"I guessed, you confirmed. I'm assuming that your a vampire as well."

"Yes, Godric is the one who turned me. It is amusing to see him act like a love struck teen."

"Thanks for the honestly." I told him and motioned for him to pull into the parking space. "Lets go annoy Clara. I'm sure she'll just love to see us." When he parked I got out of his car and walked into the bookstore.

"Adrien! What's up? Any hotties around?"

"Ivy! I'm doing great, how are you!? and you know you don't care about that, besides seems like you brought one with you." We hugged and I introduced him to Eric.

"Adrien this is Eric, Eric, Adrien." I even did the hand gestures, cause why not. I however didn't give them a chance to speak to each other. "Where's Clar-bear?"

"Plotting your demise for that nickname in her office, possibly cursing my fabulous existence as she fixes the order for this week and next."

"Ah... Welp I'm gonna go aggravate her!" Walking past Godric, I grinned. "Our place this weekend, you don't show. I stake you!"

* * *

 _Okay so yesterday I had to call 911 and have my Nana rushed to the hospital... she's doing better but she's got awhile before she can come home. I am going to try to keep posting but the chapters may end up being short for awhile. Like today's is._

 _~Yoru_


	15. Chapter 15

Godric's POV.

As Ivy left the room, I slowly looked at my son. "Would you care to explain?"

"She's to smart for her own good. I did not tell her." Eric tells me, plopping down on one of the wooden chair's across from me. I was slightly annoyed and just grunted going back to reading.

Ivy's POV.

I throw open her office door and loudly declare my arrival. "Hello Clar-bear! I missed her soooo much."

"...are you high?"

"No Eric made sure of it."

"What else did Eric make sure of?"

"Do we really want to have this conversation because I can put it in clear detail."

"Nope." she said popping the P.

"It was in the car though, it was rather cramped."

"TMI!" She yells.

I lean out the door and look at Eric and Godric. "I scared her into text talk." Poor Godric just looked confused. "Tmi means to much information." I clarified for him, going back to my original stance.

"Ivy get out, I'm trying to work."

"No, were friends. So were gonna have some girl talk."

"...I really don't wanna know what you do in your spare time Ivy, call Ryan."

"I said girl talk Clara."

"Exactly."

"Clara... talk to me or I'll tell Godric about your thong phase." Through the crack in the door I could see Godric slowly look up and Eric was laughing at him. I was having a hard time not laughing.

"Oh good while your at it why not tell him about the pantiless phase to. I'm gonna go get food. Adrien! Want Zaxby's?"

"I want my spicy sauce!" Is all I hear up front from him.

"Holy shit you had a comeback."

"Listen bitch i ain't in the mood."

"Godric can fix that."

"Not in the mood for that either."

"Your never in the mood." I did air quotes. "So you say. Your boring."

"Oh well." She tells me, gathering her wallet and keys.

"How are you ever supposed to have a healthy relationship with another person if you spent most of your time ignoring your own needs."

"Don't talk to me about my needs bitch." She told me, glaring slighty. She did look partially amused.

"Okay well I'm gonna go tell Godric all about your phases. Even that one time when you were a teenager and you decided to tr-"

"No!" To late Clara. He's curious.

I watched through the crack in the door as Eric used Godric's hand to hold a pen and write on a piece of paper. Using Godric's hands he holds in up and I could see, What did she do in her teenager years? I am going to lose it... What made me laugh was Godric asking Eric if he drank from a person who was high. Oh shit, Godric just asked if Eric was on drugs. I was laughing so hard Clara was staring at me like I was a freak.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not sure how it had come to this, but here my Mother stood with a man in a tailored suit, staring at me with a smug expression. They were both at the front of MY bookstore, acting like they owned the place, demanding that Adrien go and retrieve me. I was livid, and grateful they had yet to see me.

"This is a... messy little store isn't it." It's not messy! It's actually well organized but we had just received a order of new merchandise and our floor person had called out because her daughter was running a fever...

"It seems I've let my daughter have to much freedom with this place. This will change." No what will change is my tolerance for my mother... why is it going to come to this. I saw movement behind me and I glanced back to see Godric standing there, the expression on his face was unreadable as he regarded my mother and her friend. I knew I couldn't hide any longer.

"Hello Mother, what brings you here?" I greeted her politely.

"Clara. I've come to make a generous offer, you see I want this spot for a nail salon. There's no competition around and it would be perfect!"

"...I see." My emotions were unreadable as my expression went blank. My eyes cold as ever.

"Where are my manners!" Where indeed... "Who is your friend?" Not interested. Not for grabs. Not gonna happen.

"Mother let us skip the pleasantries and continue with why your he- Oh no wait, what am I thinking... Your not getting my shop for a nail salon. YOUR name is NOT on the papers. YOU do NOT own any part of MY shop and YOU are NOT welcome here. Now... take your "friend" and kindly leave my building before I call the cops and have you detained."

"You have nothing that they can detain me over darling, your threat is as empty as your heart." The grin on her face spoke millions of truths I was still not ready to hear... but she would not see me break.

"Perhaps..." I glanced at Godric and then back at her. Drawing support from him as he stood silent beside me. "Or I could tell the authorities about all the times you beat me... or tried to sell me for drugs. I could tell them how you made me sleep out in the cold. I could tell them how when I can home beaten and bruised you slammed the door in my face yelling where is your dinner."

"Lies!" She screamed in fury at me.

"No. It's the truth, I have scars all over my body. I have doctors visits and paperwork to prove the damage was done. I have kept in contact with you merely because you had been abandoned by your husband, you had cast out your son... you were alone and I took pity on you. It cost me a great deal. I miss my father, I want my brother back, and I REGRET ever giving you the time of day. The next time you step foot anywhere near me there will be hell to pay and I very much doubt you are prepared to pay. Last chance... leave."

"I should have gotten rid of you just like Charlie! Your so much like your father! Don't get to attached to her boy, she play with your heart till there's nothing left!" As she ranted, I hid my hands behind my back to hide that I was shaking, I bit my cheek to keep from crying. "YOU ARE A MONSTER CLARA!"

"No. The monster is the woman throwing false accusations against her daughter who has done nothing but give, and even to strangers. You do not know her, and you will never get the chance." Godric removed the two from the property and as soon as they were out of sight, I bolted to my office and with shaky hands barely managed to lock the door. I couldn't see and sobs seemed to rip from my chest as I fell to my knees hyperventilating.

Ivy's POV

"Clara! Open the door please! Please Clara!" I banged on the door. Adrien and Eric closed up shop. I could hear her and it tore my heart to pieces, I had no idea... she was dealing with all of that. I turned and ran to Godric. "Please, just rip open the door! Do something!" He had barely made it back inside the building and I was becoming hysterical. It's just I had never heard her break... and that girl was shattering.

"I have a pick-lock." Adrien helpfully supplied, holding the little golden metal up and Godric snatched it and then was gone.

* * *

 _Soooo! There is going to be some serious chapters! I'm actually wondering where this chapter came from because this wasn't where I intended to go with it... but its good so who cares! Let me know what y'all think!_

 _~Yoru_


	17. Chapter 17

Ivy's POV

We all waited outside while Godric consoled Clara. We could hear him softly speaking to her, I knew Eric could hear every word. I was just glad that she was calming down. It had been this way for close to an hour. Nerve-wracking. I wanted to strangle her Mother. I wanted in that room. Adrien is pacing just like I am.

"Ivy... this is not helping," Eric said to me and I slowly looked at him, I know my gaze was cold as hell and so were the words that followed.

"Unless you plan to deliver her mother to me on a silver platter. Shut up. I will pace all I want." With that, I went back to walking back and forth in front of the office door.

Clara's POV

Godric was a stubborn fool... he had settled himself on the wood floor next to me, pulling me into his side as I cried, my face buried in my hands. "Your not the monster here Clara." I caught the imply and my mind raced with possibilities as it momentarily distracted me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the victim."

"Are you saying you are a monster?" He only nodded when I looked up at him.

"...Do you live in a delusional land of bullshit and wonder? No monster tries to comfort and distraught woman with anger problems. They take advantage..." As the last three words left my lips I could feel the emotion leave my face. My mind flashes to the night Mom kicked Charlie out of the house...

 _It was dark, I had just walked home carrying several heavy bags of groceries by myself. Near the door, I could see Charlie. At first, I was excited, in till I saw mom rush him with a knife. I screamed, dropping the food and ran as fast as I could. "Run! Charlie!" The terror that filled me when I saw the knife slice his shoulder was overwhelming. Red droplets hitting the concrete... "Monster!"_

 _"Clara get the fuck in the house!"_

 _"So you can hurt him again!? So you can kill my big brother!? NO!" I stood in front of him trembling as I stood with my arms spread out, eyes locked on that knife._

 _"He's just like him! Just like him! He'll hurt us too!"_

 _"You're wrong! Charlie is not like that, he's nothing like that. What Dadd-" I coughed harshly as the hilt of the knife struck my gut but I didn't move._

 _"Clara move!"_

 _"You'll have to kill me first, Monster." **Monster. Daughter of a beast, a wicked she-devil, with a dark heart.** She pulled a gun out of her back pocket and shot at Charlie. The bullet slide through the skin and muscle of my shoulder. _

My left hand wandered to the right shoulder, my breathing erratic as I remember, nails biting into my skin.

 _Charlie ran, he ran as the knife racked across my gut and I fell. He was hyperventilating as he disappeared into the woods, probably thought me dead._

I clenched my stomach as the shadow of that pain overwhelmed me, it took Godric shaking me to pull me out of it. "Godric... your not a monster. The real one just left with the man she intends to use to ruin my life." I sounded defeated and I'm sure I looked that way.

"I could always kill them." He said nonchalantly.

"That would just land you in jail."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yes, it would."

"Not if they don't find the bodies."

"...You know, it doesn't really work when teddy bears try to be scary."

"Clara, you're going to be my prey if you call me a teddy bear again."

"No, I won't cause you're just trying to distract me. Teddy bear." His face was unreadable and then I felt it, his fingers working their way up my sides and he attempted to tickle torture me. It was working... I was a crying and laughing mess and he had this damn adorable toothy grin on his face. I tried to push his hands away and it didn't work, does he take steroids?

"Totally threatening," I told him through the laughter, as I continued to try to get away from him. He found the ticklish spot on the right side of my neck and I literally freaked out. Downright hysterical laughing/scream and I pleaded with him that I needed to breathe and only then did he let me go. I fell back on the floor, clutching my sides.

"You're an asshole."

"So I've been told." He chuckled and it's got to be because of everything that happened tonight... I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Godric... why did you come in here. It would have been so easy just to leave."

"I've gone through my own hell. I want to redeem myself somehow, but that's not why I help you. I can not stand the thought of you going through this alone." I jumped up and moved across the room as my cheeks reddened.

"You are an idiot," I said instantly, not sure what else I could possibly say that wouldn't get me into deep shit that I was not ready for. Ever.

"It's easier if you accept you like me, Clara." I twitched as he purposely let a little heat into his voice.

"I didn't strike you as a-"

"Oh I'm not, but I like seeing you blush. You are as red as a tomato."

"...Oh look, feeling gone." I flicked him off.

"What did I say about the next time that you told me that?"

"No. Bad Teddy bear!" I pointed my finger at him all kinds of serious and he busts out laughing that I just kind of lost all defenses and stood there like an idiot with my hand still in the air. Probably looking all kinds of confused.


	18. Chapter 18

Godric smiled a little before saying. "Fine, you get one more chance, Say it again though..." He let the ending trail off, but I understood what he was saying. Letting my hand fall now, I tried to get a hold of my erratic emotions. Damn him.

"That's technically rape." I retorted.

"Not really, because I can tell you want it." I. Want. To. Slap. Him. and I also want to hide. It would be better for me to deny that he's right, I see some type of future here... it scares me. He scares me. I keep seeing my mother's and father's lives together when I close my eyes and I'm so concerned that the past will repeat itself. I'm better off alone...

"You would be better off pursuing another girl Godric, I don't have time and I won't let it go any farther than what we have now." It was a childish way of thinking because I knew I could make a relationship work.. I had once before but that had ended up with me getting hurt and while I didn't think Godric would hurt me, I didn't want to put myself in the position to be hurt.

"Hm." He made a noise of acknowledgment as he stood, he seemed to be thinking over what I said. "Clara, I did not come into this room to force anything on you. However, you should know that given the chance I would do anything to keep you happy." Yup... I am totally blushing.

"I don't do well with these situations, you're going to break me... can you take me home though? I don't trust myself to walk home alone right now."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Godric."

~Time skip~

It had been weeks since my Mother made her appearance with her lawyer/boyfriend as it turns out... I had rarely spoken to anyone since. I buried myself in work and school and the reason why was Godric himself. Well... sort of, I've been having vivid dreams about him. I slowly came to the conclusion that I was at the risk of falling hard and I began keeping my distance. As I lied in bed tonight, I suspect Ivy must have been done with me as she threw open my door. "Clara~ Get up, get presentable, and meet me in the living room." With that, she left just as abruptly as she came in.

I threw back the covers and stared at the roof, groaning out my annoyance to the empty room. "Clara! Now!" She yelled from the other room.

Getting up I put on a bra and changed into dark jean shorts and a red tank top. I even brushed my hair, better than listening to Ivy bitch. Walking out of the room was like walking into a trap. There was Eric, Ryan, and Godric sitting on the couch, some movie I didn't recognize on the TV waiting to be played and Ivy sounded like she was in the kitchen. Drak... the traitor was in Godric's lap, purring up a storm as Godric scratched under his chin.

"I'm going back to bed." I did a 180 and opened my bedroom door, Ryan must have darted forward cause I felt someone grasp my wrist and when I whipped back around. Ryan was there smirking and then started yanking me towards the couch. "No!"

"Your acting like a child Clara." He teased.

"So what! I'm tired, it's not like any of you had the consideration for me to warn me this was coming!" Ryan looked guilty for a moment.

"You're shutting yourself off to others Clara, that's a lonely road to go down..." I knew he was trying to reason with me, but I did not want to be rational.

"Then so be it." Ivy came out of the kitchen then.

"Are you kidding me?! Sit down and shut the hell up before I bend you over my knee and beat you like a red-headed step-child!" She glared at me and pointed at the couch. I didn't respond verbally to her, instead, I sighed and flicked her off. She was right though... they had not done anything to me. "I'm sorry my behavior is uncalled for." Taking a seat I looked around, Eric looked amused as hell.

"She is the voice of reason when Clara loses her shit."

"Fuck off Ryan."

"No thanks, I have my girlfriend for that thank you very much."

"I do not believe a sex doll counts as a 'girlfriend', but that does explain a lot..."

"Clara!" He snapped at me.

"Relax, I know you have a girl Ry. You get this lovey-dovey look whenever she messages you, kinda makes me sick."

"Is that why you're avoiding Godric?" Oh, shit... way to get to the root of the problem there jackass.

"Nope, I've been busy."

"That's real convincing since Ivy's told us you've been moping."

"Ivy... you remember our promises as children correct?"

"Nope!" She exclaims way to happily. The promise was something along the lines of friends before guys and respecting each other's wishes.

My eyes fell on Godric when I looked away from my friends, annoyed. He was unreadable but I had this sinking feeling that something was wrong, didn't dare ask though. Was to afraid of the answer...

"Clara, hate me all you want for this but... you wouldn't like Godric if you didn't see some kind of a future there. You would ignore him like everyone else, so why put yourself through this?"

"Are you my psychologist Ry?" I smart-mouthed him glaring slightly. "He. is. right. there!" I motioned.

"Not like Godric is not going to hear this from Ivy and Eric." I went quiet as Godric stood up abruptly and made to leave the apartment... shit I'm ruining his evening... Swallowing my pride, I got up from the chair and went after him.


	19. Chapter 19

I followed him outside, he was halfway down the stairs when I called out for him. "Godric, wait!" He seemed to reluctantly stop.

"What is it Clara? I have work to do."

"I'm sorry. Please... don't leave. I'm an idiot but I don't mean to hurt you." I was pathetically starting to panic and I was not even sure why and was completely against the tough girl facade. It wasn't like he didn't know that was basically all a lie...

"I can not sit there and listen to your rejection. It is clear you have made up your mind. I have work to do." He repeated the last sentence his voiced laced in ice.

"I.."

"No more Clara. Have a nice night." He dismissed me and started walking away again. I watched him go.

Watched him get further and further away from me.

I felt like I was going to cry.

"I'm scared!" I yelled, and just like that the wall seemed to break. "I'm scared of falling for you, scared of ending up like my psychotic mother... I like you, well on my way to being in love with you. Please don't leave..." My vision was blocked by tears I did not want to let fall. I wiped them away and bolted forward, what I didn't take into consideration is that I was at the top of the staircase... I didn't even have time to scream before I plummeted. I felt strong arms wrap around me before I heard his chuckle and my eyes flashed open.

"Never had someone fall for me before." I knew he was referring to the not so graceful plummet I just took.

"Oh shut up..." I mumbled hiding my face against his neck so he couldn't see me blushing. "Thanks for catching me."

"Feel free to fall for me anytime."

"The next pun you make... I'm going to hurt you."

 **Ivy's POV**

 _Oh my god! It's happening!_ I internally squealed. I looked from the window to Eric grinning like a fool.

"She's threatening to break his dick if he makes another comment about her fall," Eric told Ryan and I as he laughed a bit.

"I just can't believe she actually told him. I thought it was going to take months!" Ryan declared laughing his ass off. "and of course she had to go ahead a fall for him... literally!" I didn't DARE tell Ryan that Clara walked back into the apartment with Godric. I waited for him to dig his own grave. "How long do you think it's going to take before she actually stops being a prude and kisses him?"

"How about when I damn well feel like it," Clara told him as a book hit the side of his head. "My life is not a damn movie for you fuckers to enjoy me stumble through!" Oh... she's mad. I watched Godric wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Best not to kill your friends." She didn't seem to understand that he was talking at first, a red blush spreading over her cheeks. "...He would deserve it."

"You would miss him." He had her there and we all knew it when she crossed her arms and looked at the wall, she was unconsciously leaning back into Godric's chest. I had an idea of what her inner monologue was and I'm hoping she slips and says something out loud.

"In all seriousness," Ryan started as he avoided Clara's gaze when she looked at him glaring. "I'm happy for you and I feel bad for Godric, he's gotta deal with your issues."

"He doesn't seem to mind that so much considering he kept pushing his way into my life." She sighed.

"Do you regret it?" He dared to ask. If he hadn't I was going to.

"...No... I just don't see how anything will work with me. Eventually, he'll do something and I'll run..."

"You know, you're stronger then you give yourself credit for Clar." He grinned. "Just because your mom is a Syco doesn't mean you will be. Your not your mom, your Clara. The girl who stepped in the way of the jackasses in elementary school and shielded me."

"I still wonder why I did that..."

"No you don't, I'm annoying and I admit it but you don't regret helping anyone. As much as you pretend to be a heartless bitch you have more heart than anyone here."

"Seriously... shut up." She snapped at him and got even more annoyed when he started laughing. However, she couldn't hide from me. I saw the look in her eyes that told me his words had affected her, she was touched, but Clara doesn't deal with feelings well so instead she lashed out at him. I glanced over at Eric who seemed to be carefully considering something as he observed Godric and Clara, as he did. I wondered how to tell Clar that Eric and Godric are vampires...

* * *

 _It's that time of year again! I just love Halloween!~_

 _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

 _~Yoru_


	20. Chapter 20

"Clara! Get the popcorn!" Ryan yelled from the couch. Ivy retaliated by throwing a pillow at his head.

"Get it yourself?" I offered up as a possibility. Simply to comfortable in my spot against Godric's side to move.

"You know for someone who doesn't like affection. You sure are affectionate." He felt the need to inform me.

"Ryan. Go choke on a dick."

"Nah I'm good, but I'm sure Godric would help you with that." and... he ruined it. I got up, sighing and went to go get the asshole his popcorn.

Coming back a few minutes later, I stopped just behind Ryan pouring the popcorn out of the bowl and onto his head, watching as it rolled off him, a good portion of it falling into his lap. He slowly looked back at me with wide eyes. "This is a disgrace to popcorn!"

Eric chimed in. "Ryan. You have problems." I moved from behind Ryan and went to the empty chair across from him, closest to the TV.

"Avoiding Godric?" Ivy asks, getting straight to the point. "You know at some point, ya'll have se-" I glared at her, SOMEHOW successfully silencing her.

"Do not finish that sentence," I warned her.

"Sex," Eric said smirking at me.

"Shhhh you're scaring the virgin." Ryan attempted to whisper. Next thing I know there are flying books crashing into the heads of Eric and Ryan. Looking over at Godric, I see a purely amused expression and I pretend to be mad as I glare at him.

"Since when do we disrespect literature?"

"Now!" Ivy declares as she throws herself on the couch with some kind of warrior cry.

"Alright... Xena's in the house." I remarked as I stared at my best friend questioning her sanity.

"No. I could never be as badass."

"True... I don't think either of us has that capability."

"She's using big words!" Ryan yelled.

"...Ry you are not this stupid, enough already."

"Shh I had them convinced I was mental." He declared proudly.

Eric looked up from the phone, he pulled from his pocket. "He's not mental? I was getting ready to have him dragged to the asylum."

"He would do good there," Ivy tells Eric, before telling him the number to call and what time would be best for time pick up. "Ryan, do you still have your suitcase in the attic? I'm gonna go pack for you." Ryan and I exchanged concerned looks.

"The fact that you have that number memorized is terrifying... who were you planning to commit?"

"No one, I wanted a vacation." At that one, both of us stood and gathered our phones and proceeded to the nearest exit. "Why is everyone fleeing for their lives, did I say something wrong?" Neither of us responded as we bolted out the door and down the stairs to his car.

"Clara... that was terrifying."

"Hold that thought- Godric!" I yelled for him, as I opened the car door, before turning my attention back to Ryan.

"Since when was Ivy not slightly terrifying, I just want food." Ryan burst out laughing, ducking into the car and started the engine.

Ivy's POV

"Hun I need you to pick me up and put me in the car real quick. We need to scare Clar-Bear."

"Pick a different nickname." Is all he said before he picked me up bridal style and sped outside, I probably should have held my breath so I didn't feel the brief feeling of suffocation. Next thing I know is I am in the back seat of Ryan's Honda Accord and Clara was just getting the car. Waiting a moment I smirk and say. "So where are we going? I'm in the mood for some Sonic." Now, I said this with a thick Japanese accent and Clara... screamed and jumped out of the car. You have to give Ryan credit, he barely reacted merely looking in his rearview mirror at me with a what the fuck expression.

"What the hell Ivy!" Clara pretty much shrieked at me, she was clutching her chest and you could see the fast-paced rise and fall that would be her breathing. Heh, success.

"No seriously, I'm starving. Sonic?" I said in a normal voice pretending I hadn't done anything wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

It kinda felt like I rushed things with Godric... I was just so afraid of him leaving, but maybe for once I did the right thing instead of running away from something good. As I sat in Spanish class debating this, while I stared at his back. His shirt was to tight, and that was probably for my benefit... Ivy would look back at me, smirking every once in a while, but while I could see what was going on and I could faintly hear the buzzing of people talking, I wasn't really there. Trapped in my mind as I let my thoughts wander. My Mother wasn't letting things go, she keeps trying to call me, email me, and find me when I'm at the store. She was trying to pretend that things were normal like I wasn't the unwanted daughter. Her boyfriend tried to call and convince me how I could benefit from giving the location to my mother. Adrien sent him a response saying

 _It's really cute that you think this is just for monetary value, it's not. This store is Clara's home, it's her memories, her past, present, and future. You can't put a price tag on something like that. This place is priceless to her and to everyone who works here. Yo, check it out, I attached a video below of what our customers think. Prepare before you watch, they are some opinionated_ _geniuses!_

Adrien is hella pissed off, his words not mine... So the boy's been helping me fight back against my Mother. As soon as she takes this public we have a way to crush her, but it means that I have to come forward about what happened all those years ago...

Outside of that, I have been thinking of looking for Charlie again.

"Earth to Clara! Come back we miss you!" Ivy exclaimed, shoving my shoulder to get my attention. "Class is over. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," I responded somewhat hesitantly, as I stood up and shoved my books back into my backpack. When I looked up, I could see Ivy and Godric were not convinced and the classroom was pretty empty with Eric waiting by the door.

"If you are not going to tell me as your best friend at least tell your man what's going on." Ivy declared, dramatically pretending to be hurt. I, however, could feel the embarrassment spread across my face and knew without a doubt that I was blushing when Ivy grinned like a damn fool. "Before you kill me, remember you love me!" She laughed before walking over to Eric.

"Sometimes... I really wonder what I was thinking." I told Godric as I through my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hmm... I am assuming it is coffee time." He said to change the subject, as we started walking to Eric and Ivy.

"Actually not tonight." I was startled when he caught me around the waist and pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Odd... you do not have a fever."

"I don't always have to have coffee hun, just because I don't want it doesn't mean I'm sick," I explained, slightly annoyed with this situation.

"Yes Clara, however, it is a nightly occurrence. Your decision to for-go it is surprising." We kept walking past Ivy and Eric. They started walking behind us, chatting about something in hushed tones.

"Tonight I just want to take time and think about what I'm going to do about my mother and her boyfriend... they invited me over for dinner... I am considering using it to my advantage, but at the same time if I go... I risk falling apart again."

"You are not going," Godric said and when I opened my mouth to protest at his control over the situation, he interrupted. "Not without me there."

I gave him a blank-faced stare. "But you will kill them..."

"Clara, I will not do something you do not want me to do. For reasons I do not comprehend, you keep that woman alive and you make sure she is well. I would not do anything to harm you." It did take me a minute to process his words and even to notice that we had stopped walking.

"I do not understand you... how can you be so..." I trailed off being unable to find the right word, but I did find myself looking into his eyes.

"I have been around long enough." He took hold of my right hand, his words seem to carry a double meaning. I barely noticed Ivy dragging an amused looking Eric away from us, I did hear her tell him to stay quiet and let this happen. Whatever this is anyways...

I sighed and with my free hand I played with the collar of his white shirt, it was bothering me. The corner kept turning up, but I smiled knowing that he liked the attention. "Godric, there are some things I need to open up and tell you about before you willingly step foot into my own personal hell." I pulled my hand away and lead us over to a bench, sitting down. Patting the space beside me, I noted I really wasn't giving either of us time to run away. "I guess it would probably be easier to start from the beginning but I am too lazy for that... and it's not something I enjoy reliving."

"I grew up in that house, however, that house is also the place that my life fell apart. Charlie was chased away from us, I was stabbed by the front door. There were holes in the wall from her shoving us around, mostly towards the back of the house and before I moved out to go off on my own- okay I ran, not far enough...- she tried to sell me to an older man for bill money. There are pictures that scream happy but are anything but, she displays a shattered frame with a blacked out face... that's my brother. I will stare at that frame. A lot of my pictures, I had casts... She broke a lot of my bones."

I continued rambling, throwing information at him, and forcing myself to tell someone. To tell him because if he really wanted to be with me, this was a part of me. It made me who I am today and these experiences and horrors I endured are things I have to work through...

"Ivy doesn't know... but there was a time when I did try to date. I thought life would be much easier if I had someone to depend on... I was wrong. The boy that caught my attention was the bad boy type, I thought he could protect me. Instead, I was paraded around like some kind of trophy. I was young, I thought what he was doing was normal. That was untill he started getting aggressive with me too. I learned to fear him." I stopped and studied his expression for a moment when I felt his grip tighten. His jaw was clenched and his eyes hard.

"Jasper loved his drugs... so much to the point that his trophy was locked in a room with four strangers. You can guess, what happened from there. you'd probably be spot on. Thankfully... they never actually got what they were after. I pretended they had killed me, they discarded me in a ditch, on one of the least busy highways. I think that was one of the first times my Mother was actually my mom again... she found me. I was bloody, beat, pretty much naked. I was trying to hide but I was so scared and I would make a horrible ninja." I through the stupid comment in there to attempt to get him to calm down, cause he looked ready to murder someone. I moved so I was sitting closer to him and I brought our hands up to my cheek leaning against them.

"Godric she took care of me... she put aside the hate she has for my dad just long enough to make sure I would live. I hate her and I fear her, but I'm grateful... because she gave me a chance, even if I am fighting to keep it now. I'm alive because she remembered I was also her daughter." He seemed to calm down a bit and consider my words. I am just grateful he is listening... "So no you can't kill her and this is why. I don't really understand it myself and you are the first person I have told this, so keep it to yourself please."

"You are stronger than you realize and you have people who would support you. Why hide?"

"Because they don't need to carry my burden... and if you want me... there are no secrets."

"Then there will be a few things that I have to tell you as well. When you are ready to hear it." I considered his words and nodded, giving him a small smile, letting our hands fall, since he didn't seem to need to comfort anymore.

"I can accept that," I told him.


	22. Chapter 22

I. Can. Not. Stand. THEM. I internally fumed as I was forced to listen to Laura and Sarah wonder what vampire sex was like. For one… I didn't care and I'm trying to use the library to STUDY, not a social call… When they started to wonder what their junk would look like I lost it, butting into the conversation I calmly told them. "You know, I heard from someone that vampire dicks have fangs, so they can suck out the human female wombs." Now, I am aware I am being bitchy as fuck and I don't know or care if any of this is true or not. They looked horrified, it was a good minute before Sarah spoke.

"What about lady vampires?" She sounded so shaken, I should probably stop here… Nah.

"They have row and rows of fangs lining their hoochies so that they can literally grind human dicks into a paste." When a few loud crashes sounded from behind me I quickly turn around to see several of the football team had passed out… time for me to leave. Making a quick exit, I texted Ivy and told her to meet me by Ryan's car. I couldn't help randomly laughing on my way over there.

When I got there, I wasn't surprised to see Ivy and Ryan there waiting for me. Quickly I filled them in on what happened and we all lost it laughing. "You know that is not really how that works right?" Ryan asked me when we all calmed down.

"Well, I don't really know… but I would assume that what I said is ridiculous and nowhere close to true. How do you know?" I noticed a slight hitch in his voice like he was hiding something.

After a moment he finally answered, "The girl I've been seeing, she is a vampire."

"I can not really say that I am surprised." I tell him, glancing at Ivy. "but I would like to meet her."

"Really? You're not freaked out?" Ivy piped up.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, that vampire who was fucking with you that one night."

"He or she didn't harm us, easily could have killed us. So, I guess it's safe to assume that the unknown is not always a bad thing and I mean they were human at one point…"

"So, if someone we knew was a vampire?" She pried. "Someone close to us?"

"I guess I would just have to accept it, what more could I do?" I didn't get an answer from Ivy, but I did notice that she and Ryan shared a look. They know something that I do not, briefly I consider prying the information from them, but I reconsider, it makes no difference whether I know or not. Just more of a headache.

Squealing tires captured my attention and immediately I am looking to see what is going on. When I see it my blood runs cold, three people are racing around on their bikes around a white kitten. I can't hear its mewing over the bikes, but I toss my backpack to the side and I'm racing across the parking lot in the next second. "Clara!" Ivy and Ryan yell from behind me, their sounds of pursuit are barely registered.

"Stop it!" I screamed, but the men refused and were slowly getting closer to the kitten with every spin of their tires. I have never tried to push my body past its limits before, so I wasn't surprised when pain shot through my body, but I kept going. Diving through a brief gap left open during their turns and scooped up the petrified kitten. Their laughing increased, as they began to make attempts to grab at me like I made it easier for them. I took labored breaths and dodged most of their hands.

Ivy was panicking and she was crying. I didn't like my friend crying. Ryan was picking up a branch and approaching the men. The little baby in my arms was shaking so terribly… One yanked my shoulder and I jerked my elbow back, slamming it in his face, he fell. His bike falling and sliding against the concrete. "You bitch!" He snarled at me, and the glare I leveled him with was enough to silence him. I slipped the kitten into my hoodie pocket. As he approached me the circle broke and I took off racing the right, heading for the math building. "Run now!" I screamed at Ryan and Ivy. I don't know if they listened as I grabbed the pipe on the side of the building and used it to climb up, grabbing ahold of whatever I could, window sills, the utility ladder.

"That's not going to save you, bitch!"

"I don't know… I seem safe enough up here. Unless… are you flexible?" I smirked at him and his friends. Don't have enough time to continue provoking them, but I need Ivy and Ryan to get away.

"Get that damn kitten from her now!"

I popped a could of doses of my inhaler and then took several deep breaths as I backed up toward the edge of the building, I stroked the kittens head and muttered. "If they come… I have no choice but to run and jump to the other building little one." I kept my eyes on the scrambling men. A hand wrapped around my neck and I found myself slammed back first against the roof. A fourth! "Your causing trouble girl." He spoke to me calmly, as he pressed his knee just above my hoodie pocket. I shoved up against him hard and swung my leg up to kick him off. He caught my leg and increased the pressure against my throat. "You'll die if you keep fighting." I guess my expression told him all he needed to know. I would die willingly before I would stand aside and allow any level of cruelty to go on when I could help prevent it. However, I don't plan to die without a fight.

I dug my nails in the side of his face, dangerously close to his right eye and he yelled out, reacting just enough that I could slip my legs up under him and I kicked him off, close the edge. I got to my feet coughing. Hearing the sounds of the other guys I bolted towards the edge jumped, just about losing my footing on the edge of the new building. I pulled the kitten out of my pocket and tried to shush it, as I jerked open the door that leads down from the roof and took the stairs two at a time. "We're okay, we're gonna be just fine. Shh."


	23. Chapter 23

Ivy's POV

"Eric don't tell Godric, but four guys are trying to beat Clara's ass over a white Kitten."

"Oh, look he's turning around."

"Well hun I can't look, ya'll are too far away. Now, I'm going to go sneak up on some fools and cram this broomstick up their asses." I could Ryan mumbling about not enough broomstick, a chainsaw would be better. "Where the fuck do you see a chainsaw, Ryan!"

"I don't know! Check the janitor's closet, he seems like the type." Ryan smarts off.

"We don't have time to check all the janitor closets on campus! Clara's probably getting her ass kicked right now!"

"You surprisingly have complete faith in her." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"NOOOO!" An ear-shattering scream was unleashed and could only mean one thing.

"Clara!" I shouted and took off running, accidentally dropping my phone.

Ryan's POV

"So… when did you turn Ivy cause that speed is unnatural," I asked Eric as I scooped up the phone and took after the panicking blonde. Though to be honest I was not doing much better.

"Your just weak Ryan." Eric tells me before he hangs up.

"Rude," I say to myself as I slip Ivy's phone into my pocket.

Eric's POV

I know I should not be amused. Nothing about this situation is humorous, and I very well may end up punished for this later. However, I have never seen Godric so unhinged. His grip on the steering wheel has already left several sharply bent angles, I will have to replace that. His focus was tuned into where we pinpointed Clara's location. As we got closer he got more wound up and the weird thing was that Godric seems to have forgotten he can fly. It is amazing how one human girl can do this to my maker.

I will take great pleasure in pointing this out later. I watched as he threw the gears into park and jumped out of the car, taking off his shirt during the process. "Are you preparing for bloodshed or just giving Clara a view?" Godric looked at me, with a piercing gaze that promised he'd deal with me later. Well shit… I am going to be punished. The next second, he was slipping into the building and I followed as close as I could behind him, before splitting off to catch the humans off guard from behind.

Somehow, I can imagine I will be forced to admit my surprise later this evening, as I caught sight of Ivy sneaking up on one of the men. Quickly I assessed the situation as I kept an eye on her. Clara was held by her arms, forced to her knees with her arms held back in a painful looking position. Her eyes were trained on the kitten which a man across from her held by the back of its neck, the animal's pitiful cries fueling a fire in the brunette. She would likely kill these men given the opportunity, though if the gun to the side of her head is any indication she will not be getting that chance today. Godric will kill all these fuckers. My complete attention was drawn back to Ivy as she let out some warrior cry and jumped on the back of the man holding a shotgun and proceeded to bash the broom handle against the back of his skull over and over. Well shit…

Clara's POV

I would like to pride myself on being able to get out of ridiculously painful situations but as I tested their grips I realized I would likely end up breaking at least one of my arms, if not both. That would not be an ideal outcome. Though, I could hardly think straight. Coming to understand the phrase 'seeing red' more now than ever. This entire situation is silly! All of this over a kitten, though I would never stand by and let something like this happen.

"…Ivy… any more of that and you'll kill the idiot."

"One more?"

"No." I sighed, not honestly caring if she killed him or not just not wanting my best friend to go to jail. Does this make me a bad person? Probably…

Holy shit! I panicked hitting my shoulder against the ground when the grips of the men disappeared from my arms. Two thuds were heard from both sides of me and I groaned in pain pushing myself up onto my knees again… yup… they are out cold… or dead… don't want to know. I move to stand up and kind of yelp as my left shoulder pops louder and painfully. "Did your shoulder just pop back into place?" Ivy asks as I get to my feet.

"I don't know but it hurt like a bitch." Hearing something behind me I whip around, and fear is replaced by slight annoyance but mostly grateful and happy… not telling him that. Ever. "Stop doing that." My attention is drawn away by the sound of the kitten mewing in pain.

"Let me go or the kitten dies!"

I whipped around and come fairly close to growling. "You motherfucker! Release the kitten or some help me I will personally rip out your innards and force feed them to your sorry ass!"

"You are in no position to threaten me!" He was playing tough, but you could see the desperation to get out.

Ryan chose that moment to speak. "Yo bastard, I need you to hush. Speak and I'll cut you." What the fuck… "Clara, I'm going to let the proverbial cat out of the bag. Your boyfriend and Eric are powerful vampires. Godric is the head vampire of this area."

I didn't even have time to process this information before Godric was walking by me. "Well since that's out. Let's have some fun." He grinned at the fool who held the kitten. "Give the cat to Clara now or I will give you something to fear for the rest of your pathetic life." His fangs were out as he spoke. How is it that I had no idea…? When the man refused, Godric disappeared, the cat appeared in my hand and the man was screaming as Godric was suddenly exerting quite a bit of force, at least to me, and shattered the guy's shoulder.

Why does he seem like a different person?

Why haven't I freaked out yet? I don't even know what to make of all of this but…

Godric and Eric are vampires…


	24. Chapter 24

Clara's POV

Have you ever had some kind of weird out of body experience? Like one second you are okay, what you're going through it not great, but you'll live. Then the next second someone drops a bomb that you weren't expecting… Now it is kind of like watching everything happen around you but you yourself are closed off, and it keeps coming closer. I think this is what people would call a panic attack, but it is unlike one I've ever had before.

The man who was the only one left standing was pleading with Godric, as Godric was inquiring forcibly about why this happened. I could hear the words, but it was like listening through water.

Fellowship of the Sun and Reverend Steve Newlin…

"That kitten is a monster just like you!" The man spat, "Taking the form of a little girl. Surely not one of God's creations." I heard him rant through his pain. Currently the Kitten's purring seemed to be the only thing holding me here. I stroked her fur as I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Clara?" Eric appeared next to me causing me to jump.

"Y-yes?" He frowned at my stutter.

"Don't tell me you fear us." He said I could hear the accusation though it took a moment to process.

"I don't feel well Eric." I admitted. "I think… I'm fixing to pass out. Vision is getting darker as I watch what is going on around me."

"I suppose I can understand how this may be a lot to take in… however I am going to need you to remain strong. You will be the only one who can calm Godric at this point."

"and you may be the worst offender!" The man spat. "You surround yourself with these monsters!" It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"I wish you would shut up." I remarked as I moved to sit on the ground, the building was beginning to spin. I'm not taking any of this well… what will Godric think when he calms down? Do I really fear him?

As if responding to my words… Godric knocked the man out and dropped him to the ground. He was by my side the next second, kneeling beside me. I looked up at him, feeling heavy, his gaze was fierce but in a weird way seemed soft at the same time. "I'm okay." I found myself assuring him, even though I wasn't sure if that was really the case, but Eric's words ran through my mind. It concerned me, if I was to pass out right now... what would happen?

Godric slid on of his arms under my legs, the other wrapped around my back and he effortlessly picked me up. The little kitten snuggled into my chest, seeming to try to make herself invisible.

Ivy's POV.

It was not easy for me to stand on the sidelines and watch this. However, right now Godric was very much the predator and he seemed to have no ill intentions towards ClarBear but the rest of us needed to steer clear for the time being. She was growing weaker by the second and Godric could sense it, his body tensed as she faded in and out of consciousness. Was it shock that had her reacting this way? I glanced at Eric, who had a semi submissive stance, though he stood in front of me protectively. Ryan for once was wisely keeping his mouth shut and staying out of sight. Idiots can learn new tricks, who knew? "I will be taking her to the nest." Godric informed us before he sped off. Tension seemed to flood from the room, however I was reminded of one MINOR detail as three men groaned on the floor.

"Oh right…" I hummed and approached the one who I hadn't really seen before. I sat on his chest, just enough pressure to make it hard to breath but not impossible and then began slapping him awake. As soon as his eyes opened, I grinned happily and informed him as I held his own knife to his throat. "I want answers bitch." Getting his pocket knife from his jacket had been too easy. I could hear Eric growl behind me, oops he must not be happy about me touching another male. Oh, the fuck well Dear. "You harmed my best friend, and you WILL tell me why or I'll start with you and end with the mouthiest motherfucker in your group. Their will only be pieces of you left." My words were a promise and I believe he knew that because the next second, he began spilling all his secrets like a forgiveness seeking sinner would to a priest.

He told me that he was a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. Their Reverend Steve Newlin had recently lost his family in a supposed car crash, but the family had really been wiped out by vampires. The not so good Reverend was on a revenge mission against the species. Moron. When the kitten had be discovered she had really been a little girl, the men had spooked her accidentally by firing a gun into the air to get a Soldier of the Suns attention. She had changed into the kitten and they had been hunting for her since this morning. Believing her to be a creature of the devil.

At the very end of his speech I struck him hard in the head with the hilt of his blade and stood up, feeling sick to my stomach. "These men need to be moved and the hall needs to be cleaned. Ryan go see what you can raid from the hall closets to remove any evidence we were here." I said unable to keep the disgust from my voice.

"Yes captain." Ryan remarked sarcastically before disappearing down the hall.

"Fucking moron." I mumbled under my breath.

"Scary bitch!" Ryan yelled from wherever he was, oh lookie he must have known I would insult him.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we have idiots who do the dirty work for us, let's call Stan." Eric remarked looking very much the smug Viking prince that he is.

"Yes, but Stan won't make this personal, you see they fucked with my best friend. I'm sensing three unmarked graves in their future." I thought for a moment, "Maybe I should go ahead and get a shovel for you so you can start digging."

"Ivy. I've had a thousand years to make murder look like child's play, lets leave it to the professional. I really don't feel like breaking you out of jail."

"Kill joy."

"What the fuck!?" Ryan practically yells rounding the corner, "here's your cleaning supplies you disturbing fucks. Gonna leave now before I can be corrupted."

"You are already a witness Ryan, accomplice, and dare say you will be a victim if you pussy out on me."

"Fine fine, syco." He was grinning unable to hide his amusement.

"There really is something wrong with us." I told them laughing.

"you think?" Ryan quipped.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go see if my maker is going to release your friend anytime soon." We got straight to work after that, including wiping the idiot's memories and sending them on their way with a dramatic message for Steve Newlin. Don't fuck with the people I love, I'll ruin your life.


	25. Chapter 25

Ivy's POV.

We didn't get to see Clara for a few days, outside of her using Godric's cell phone to video chat me. She wouldn't tell me much when we talked other than she was trying to understand. I took the silence at home to get some much-needed homework down and prepared for our finals which were coming up real soon… this semester passed quickly. I blame the vampires.

Ryan throws open the door, the door slamming into the wall on the opposite side and the proud fucker stands there with the biggest grin plastered on his face before all I hear is, "I'd like you to meet Isabel!"

"You could have at least called, I mean I'm in my pajamas. The living room is decorated with textbooks, chip bags, and I think that's scrap paper on the coffee table. I would have liked to have cleaned up first." I stood up from my spot on the couch. "I would have also warmed up some Trueblood, hospitability and all." It was like watching an overly excited child as he walked through the door and looked from me to his vampire.

"Invite her in Ivy."

"Welcome to my currently messy apartment, sorry. Would you like to come in Isabel?"

"It is quite alright; Ryan and I were in the neighborhood. Although I did think he had spoken with you before our arrival. Would have only been the polite thing to do." She told me as she walked in, her words a minor scolding to Ryan who seemed to morph from excited man-child to sad puppy-dog in seconds. "Though I feel I should inform you, my Sherriff seems to possess no intention of returning your roommate."

"Oh… well… I'll go get her when I want her around. Right now, it's quiet theres no nagging. I'm all good and she is very very safe and unable to get into any more trouble." She and Ryan laughed, and I cleaned off the couch really quick. "Speaking of trouble, how is she?"

"Well…" She started as she took a seat. "Have you met you Stan?"

"Idiot with a cowboy hat, haven't met him. Eric has told me a lot about him." I responded taking a seat in the chair as Ryan sat down beside her.

"Godric was going to kill him. Right around that time Clara woke up, she asked him with the most innocent expression on her face if this was going to be his new normal."

I nod and slightly laugh. "Yup sounds like Clara."

She smiled. "She is now under lock and key in his bedroom. I do not believe he knows what to do."

"I need pictures and video, this is funny as hell." I told her laughing, picturing it in my head. "Tell Stan to get it if you are worried about losing an arm."

"Will be done." She laughed and pulled out her phone, I'm assuming to text Stan.

**A few days earlier**

Clara's POV.

There is nothing quite like waking up to the sounds of growling. I was a bit surprised to see Godric had pinned a man wearing a cowboy hat to the wall by his throat. I could tell this man was a vampire though, his fangs on display. The kitten was hidden against my side, seemly petrified and that urged me to put a stop to this somehow. Though if I am being honest, his actions had me second guessing even speaking at this moment, let alone moving.

"Godric… is this going to be your new normal?" Of all the things to ask… that is what comes out of my mouth. I could tell by his slight shift in stance that I had caught him off guard, he was now looking at me. Well at least I have his attention… damn me and my stupidity. "What did the man do?"

"He tried to bite you while you were unconscious." His response was straight to the point and made my heart pick up it's already frantic pace.

"Thank you for saving me… again." I was now standing, and the Kitten had moved to hide under the pillows. One glance over and I seemed to be fine, my throat was a bit sore and I'm sure slightly bruised but other than that my should be biggest concern was the cowboy hat wearing vampire who thought it was okay to sink his fangs into me. However, my focus was on Godric. "Can we talk?"

"Let me finish up and then we may talk."

"Okay." I didn't question him, though I did worry about what Godric was going to do with the other vampire. Though when I blinked, they were gone. Now the question is what am I going to say to him when he comes back… and where the hell am I?


End file.
